


seven ways from here to there

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-14
Updated: 2006-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-war. harry's suspicious of malfoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven ways from here to there

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** none really, except this is a bit of an experiment  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** this is a series of 8 x 100-word drabbles. it has several bunnies. it all started from a set of pics that [](http://pingviini.livejournal.com/profile)[**pingviini**](http://pingviini.livejournal.com/) posted after her trip to china. they're a bunch of pictorial signs having to do with stairs. she challenged her flist to drabble around those signs. hence, stanza i. stanza ii uses the [](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/) prompt _opposite_ and was posted over there a few weeks ago. around then i went to dinner with [](http://syndicated.livejournal.com/sixandtwothrees/profile)[**sixandtwothrees**](http://syndicated.livejournal.com/sixandtwothrees/) and he recommend this book called [seven types of ambiguity by elliot perlman](http://www.amazon.com/Seven-Types-Ambiguity-Elliot-Perlman/dp/1594481431/sr=8-2/qid=1158149081/ref=pd_bbs_2/104-8704378-8440761?ie=UTF8&s=books) which tells a fictional story and as the narrative goes along it changes into another of seven different viewpoints (apparently the author's dog is named empson after the philosopher that wrote the nonfictional book in 1930 called [seven types of ambiguity](http://www.amazon.com/Seven-Types-Ambiguity-William-Empson/dp/081120037X/sr=8-3/qid=1158149081/ref=pd_bbs_3/104-8704378-8440761?ie=UTF8&s=books). why, yes, it is the same name). i liked the concept.

i.

Harry passes Malfoy on the stairs at the Ministry so often that he begins to wonder if his old nemesis is spying on him. No one takes the stairs. There are too many floors and the offices are scattered all over.

Harry uses the stairs to keep fit. At least that's what he tells himself, carefully avoiding the fact that since his incarceration with Voldemort, he can't stay in small enclosed places without shaking.

"Why aren't you using the lifts, Malfoy?" Harry finally asks.

Malfoy eyes him carefully, then shrugs. "Let's just say, like you, I prefer more open spaces."

  
ii.

Hermione nods absently, only half-listening to Harry's daily rant about Draco. Today he seems to be on about the stairwell again, and the probability of Draco spying on him. Hermione doesn't exactly roll her eyes, but she does wonder how Draco's supposed to be following Harry when they always meet going opposite directions.

It's suddenly quiet, and she realises Harry's asked her a question that he actually wants answered. Thinking carefully, she tries her best to say what needs to be said.

"You're no longer schoolboy rivals, Harry. You're just two blokes who were forced to fight against a madman."

iii.

Neville had been absolutely gobsmacked the first time Draco Malfoy was polite to him. He'd been dreading his inevitable interaction with the Slytherin ever since he'd heard that the Ministry had put him in charge of the Rare Potions division.

However, when they met to discuss which plants were needed, Draco'd showed nothing but quiet respect.

Today, Draco is broody as Neville measures out the leaves of a new hybrid he's developed.

"Does Potter really still hate me?"

Neville's careful not to show his surprise at the question. "No, I don't believe so." He hesitates. "But he _thinks_ he does."

iv.

Luna's never really understood how people can miss things that are so obvious.

It's been blindingly clear to her for months that Draco wants to be friends or more with Harry, and that Harry's both fascinated and fearful at the prospect.

She's mildly confused, therefore, by Neville's shock when he replays Draco's question to her, until she begins to understand it's not the question itself that surprises. And it isn't even the fact that Draco's asking Neville's opinion that's so astounding.

Rather it's more about Neville beginning to understand that Draco Malfoy has fears and doubts just like everyone else.

v.

Pansy doubts Draco will be able to last much longer before he does something uncharacteristically blatant. As much as he's grown and learned to maintain the calm Malfoy façade, Potter's always been able to cause Draco to behave rather rashly.

Luna and Pansy have a bet about whether Potter or Draco will succumb first. Luna believes Draco will be able to hold out until Potter has one of his epiphanies and does… well, _something_ , but Pansy knows better.

Lately, she's been watching Draco carefully, and she's not above goading to win a bet.

"Weren't Finch-Fletchly and Potter all cozy today?"

vi.

Ron knows Hermione thinks he isn't the most observant chap around, and he has to admit that, too often, he's the last to know. Which is why he's a bit bewildered at Harry's insistence that Malfoy's some sort of evil git still after him.

Sure Malfoy's a prick at times, but not nearly as frequently. Even Ron can see how hard he's trying and besides, the Ministry's rather careful who they hire these days.

When he says as much to Luna and Pansy at lunch, Luna gives him a serene smile.

Pansy just laughs. "There's hope for you yet, Weasley."

  
vii.

Draco's fuming. Potter's glared at him three times today already and Draco's had enough. Ignoring Pansy's knowing look, he stomps up to Potter in the middle of the lunchroom.

"What do you want from me, Potter?"

Obviously startled, Potter looks nonplussed. "Huh?"

"Even Weasley's decent to me now and he hated me ages before we met. What'll it take for you to treat me like I'm human?"

Potter has the grace to flush at that, though he's scowling as well. "What? Mad because we haven't kissed and made up, Malfoy?"

Draco's gaze turns predatory. "Why Potter, is that an invitation?"

viii.

Harry'd spent a good deal of time thinking after Malfoy had confronted him. Since none of his colleagues seemed taken aback or even mildly surprised at the encounter, perhaps it was time to lighten up a bit.

When the door opens on the landing just above, a flash of familiar blond hair causes Harry's stomach to flip in a way he's been trying to ignore ever since he heard the word _invitation_ on those lips.

Malfoy eyes him warily.

Meeting Malfoy's gaze steadily, Harry finds it's easier than he thought it would be to smile and nod.

"Hello, Malf- Draco."

~fin


End file.
